Episode 9958 (23rd December 2019)
Plot Michelle keeps Vicky informed of Robert's threats and assures her that she has no intention of revealing her location. Nick and Sarah show the Underworld staff around the rebuilt factory. They're impressed by the modern interior but Kirk is disappointed that there's no slide. Gemma gets Rita a tree from Dev's and promises to come over later and help Rita decorate it. Emma doesn't know where she stands with Seb. He confirms that they're going steady. Ryan hears Robert give Michelle an ultimatum or he'll go to the police. He tells Ali who agrees that it's fishy. Kirk asks the builders along to the Underworld Christmas party but Nick tells Ed not to invite Gary. Ryan and Ali ask Michelle what Robert has on her. Michelle tries to bluff her way out it but eventually tells them all about the scheme to frame Robert. Billy and Sean run a soup kitchen in Victoria Street. Billy recognises one of the homeless as Jade. Gary and Maria find out about the party at Underworld and gatecrash. Jade tells Billy and Sean that her job fell through and she can't afford a place of her own. She doesn't want help and swears them to secrecy. Adam struggles to keep his cool around Gary and tells Nick that he once got rough with Sarah. Sean breaks his word to Jade and lets Fiz know. Amy sees Alina Pop looking for Seb outside No.9. Protecting her sister, she tells Alina that Seb is now happily engaged. Ryan and Ali are worried to hear that Robert could get Michelle into a lot of trouble and ask their mum how much her promise to Vicky is worth. Meanwhile, Robert goes into the police station. Fiz searches the area for Jade. Amy confesses what she did to Emma. Izzy bumps into Derek, who in his desperation for cash fills her in on his deal with Gary. Rita doesn't want to be a burden on Gemma and rings her to say that she's spending Christmas in Cartmel with Mavis so she'll no longer be needed. Nick hates Gary for what he did to Sarah and orders him to leave the factory. As Izzy returns knowing the truth, Gary announces that he's the new owner of the factory. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown - Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Derek Milligan - Craige Els Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Entrance Notes *This episode features the debut of the new Underworld set. The empty factory unit was last seen on 2nd September 2019. *Derek Milligan's son appears in a video chat on Derek's phone but is not credited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick and Sarah unveil the refurbished factory to the staff; and Emma and Seb become a couple. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,008,676 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes